1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a communication device and a method of handling system information in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long-term evolution (LTE) system includes a radio interface that provides high data rate, low latency, packet optimization, and improved system capacity and coverage, between communication between a user equipment (UE), and an evolved Node-B (eNB).
The UE may receive different system information blocks (SIBs) from a cell of the eNB when camping on the cell, wherein the SIBs may include different configurations, respectively. However, the configurations may be used for a same communication function. The UE does not know which of the configurations should be applied to the communication function, after the UE receives these different SIBs. Thus, how to handle system information transmitted by the cell is a problem to be solved.